


Ah, love

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur-centric, Crack, Fluff, Other, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many forms of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, love

She was beautiful.

Arthur slid his hand down her side and up again, carefully, gently, wanting to feel the silky smoothness of her perfection.

Sending endless shivers across his skin as he touched her, his heart pounding, his breathing sharp, he pulled her closer to him, his fingers followed her undulating curves across the dip of her spine, his palm curling around her as he did.

He felt the luckiest man in the world, being able to stroke her like that. It made his dreams at night a glorious exhaustion.

She was his, she would always be his.

His Excalibur.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
